


Trick or Treat

by RamaThorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Art, Banter, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, H/D Erised 2020, Halloween, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Living Together, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamaThorn/pseuds/RamaThorn
Summary: It’s their fist Halloween together and Harry absolutely has to steal his boyfriend away from his cauldron (even if, yes, it does rather add to the atmosphere). Draco minds very much (no, he does not).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 86
Kudos: 373
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thistle_verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_verse/gifts).



> This is a gift for thistle_verse and I hope you’ll like it! I admit I probably had too much inspiration from this year’s Halloween. Well... Everyone loves Halloween, right? Especially in Harry’s case it’s important to fill it with happy memories.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cn9RuHJ)

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥


End file.
